


December Days

by ArrowFlysStraight



Series: Bingo works [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFlysStraight/pseuds/ArrowFlysStraight
Summary: Part of FireFlys  summer challengesClint takes a walk in the past
Relationships: Winterhawk
Series: Bingo works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	December Days

Although he had practically begged for the assignment Clint stood at the entrance of the fairground, and sighed deeply. The smell of burnt popcorn , hot dogs and even candyfloss . Clint was sure the Candyfloss machine had its own scent. It assaulted his nose all at once, just like a punch to the gut, 

He was no longer for a moment the Avenger , Assaian but instead just a Master Archer. He could hear the crowds around him The Amazing Hawkeye only ten years old and can shoot anything no matter how far away 

“Hawk...” A voice first over the Comm, then by his side Bucky was well trained as a ghost but rarely got the drop on the archer “Clint .. Are you all right man?” He asks as fingers traced Clints,

“Yeah Im good “ Clint lied to his lover and team mate. Bucky knew it . Just as Bucky knew this was a bad mission Clint had never spoken of the circus life, not to anyone, not even Tasha and that was saying something . Clint and Natasha were best of friends.Closer than normal. It was good thing Bucky was not jealous man. 

Clint was brought back to the now and the presant for a moment. He knew the concern Bucky felt. He had not wanted Clint on this misson . It had caused a fight, between the two men, Somethings should stay in the past Bucky was sure he would have to put Clint back in one piece after this mission. The archer was a stubborn ass sometimes

“Lets look around” Clint decided forcing his heavy feet to walk toward the main tent It was both welcoming yet Clint didnt want to be assaulted with the memories They were looking for evidence of Du Point aka The Swordsman as well as Trick-Shot aka Charles Barton. Both were running a thieving ring and the feds wanted Shields help in finding them. 

“Its not to late to back out Clint” Retreat wasnt in Bucky's nature but he had a desire to protect his team mate

“We are not backing out Barnes “ Clint grit his teeth as he walked towards the tent. Not caring if his team mate followed him or not. The tickets for the show heavy in his hands They had felt like grenades when Fury had handed them over Him and Bucky were just posing as a couple come to see the show, 

Even once seated in the tent, eyes scanning for Barney and Dupoint. The memories didnt leave him alone . Memories assaulted him from all sides . The acrobats , the spinning, the knife throwers. This had been home, His first safe place .His first home . Remebering as a boy fighting to prove himself ,starting of as a rookie, someone to fetch and carry. Within a year he was a stuntman, coming up with exciting ways to hit a bullseye. Never missing . A star of the show.

Until his life had crashed. His protecters , his family turning it back on him. He had gone into Juvenile correctional centre, with broken ribs , a wrist , severe bruising on his body and a derimination to make it on his own. 

That memory leaked out of his eyes. Barnes had been right. Coming Home was never a good idea. 

It wasnt even home any more . Home was the Avenger Tower . With his new family . With Bucky Barnes. Neither had betrayed him yet , and he hoped they never did


End file.
